Heat
by NyxenEclipse
Summary: Six months after his son Fabian is born, Raphael goes through his heat. It doesn't go well. Sequel to Hey, Love You


Ever since asexuality became recognised, studies had been done to see how asexual Omegas reacted to their heats. Some had perfectly normal heats, which were the only times they felt sexual attraction. Omegas who experienced this had very mixed opinions: some were fine with it, others hated it and took suppressants to avoid it. Others didn't have heats at all. And some…

Raphael Santiago did get regular heats, every three months, as an Omega should. For him, heats were a week of fevers, stomach cramps and the inability to function. But no sexual attraction at all. And that was the way Raphael preferred it. But when he started feeling the telltale signs of an incoming heat- he may have panicked a little. He had had his son, Fabian, 6 months before and it was his first heat since.

Ducking into the empty staffroom of the Dumont, Raphael quickly dialled Magnus's number. "Magnus?"

"_Ah. Raphael. What do I owe the pleasure_?" Magnus asked.

"I need- can I stay with you for a few days?" Raphael begged.

_"Stay with me_?" Magnus repeated, "_Why? Is something going on between you_ _and Selma_?"

"No, no. It's not that. It's my heat. And I know I haven't asked in a long time- and you have Alec now." Raphael knew he was stuttering as much as Simon. "But Fabian's still a baby, and I can't put that much on Simon, to take care of both of us. Please, Magnus-"

"_Raphael_!" Magnus interrupted. "_Of course, you can stay; I'll sort Alec out,_ _alright. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning: so, you can say goodbye to Sally and Fabian_."

"Thank you, Magnus." Raphael breathed in relief.

"_Anything for you. I'll pick you up at ?. And you'll stay for the week?_"

"Yes, yes. That's great. **Gracias** Magnus."

"_I'll see you tomorrow, then. Bye, Raphael_."

"**Adios**, Magnus."

Raphael let out a long sigh, staring up at the ceiling. He grimaced as his stomach twisted. He could make it through the rest of the day, but he wouldn't last much longer than that before the heat took over. He stumbled his way through his shift, shoving his discomfort down to hide it from the others. He suspected Lily definitely, and Elliot and Stan probably knew there was something wrong with him, but he ignored their concern.

At the end of his shift, he forced himself into Camille's office. She looked up as he entered, a sultry grin on her face.

"Raphael. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Raphael took a deep breath and steeled himself. "I need the week off work."

Camille arched a doll-like eyebrow. "Oh. And why's that? Another pup?"

Refusing to rise to the bait, Raphael answered in monotone. "No. My heat is coming on."

Camille sighed dismissively but there was a gleam in her eyes. "Well, alright then. Off you go. We'll just have to manage."

"Goodbye Camille."

* * *

Raphael slumped on the sofa as soon as he got home, completely worn out from his facade. One of Fabian's blankets was lying next to him. He picked it up and held it to his nose, inhaling the soft scent. It never ceased to amaze him; the unique blend of his and Simon's scents, that somehow created something entirely new.

Footsteps padded down the corridor and Simon appeared in the doorway, holding baby Fabian in his arms and Suzy at his side. "Hey," he cooed, "Papa's home."

"Give him to me." Just a little too much of Raphael's desperation seeped into his voice. His oncoming heat had kicked his instincts into overdrive- one of those being the desire to protect his baby.

Simon frown, his brow furrowing in concern. "Are you okay, Raph?" he asked as he passed Fabian into Raphael's arms, "You look a little pale."

Raphael nodded absently at him: his attention on Fabian, who gurgled in amusement at his papa. "**Te amo**, **mi dulce Fabian**."

Suzy whined softly and laid down at Raphael's feet. Simon placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed Raphael's head softly. "I'm gonna get dinner on the table, okay?"

Raphael nodded quietly, curling around a giggling Fabian. He stroked a strand of Fabian's thin hair between his fingers. The baby squeaked indignantly with his light brown eyes. Simon's eyes.

"Dinner's on the table, Rapha." Simon said. "Suzy! Dinner!"

The big dog padded into the kitchen. Raphael nodded and stood with Fabian in his arms. He followed Simon to the table and set Fabian in his highchair. While Fabian still wasn't eating solid food, Simon and Raphael were trying to get him used to sitting at the table with them.

"I'm going to start weaning him soon." Raphael murmured distantly.

"You are? Is he ready?" Simon asked.

Raphael nodded, absently picking at his food. He had no appetite for it at all. He couldn't summon the will to at least pretend.

"Are you ready?"

Simon's question took Raphael by surprise. "I can't keep pumping at work. It's not working and he's eating so much."

Simon stared at him suspiciously. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Raphael nodded. "I'm just **cansado**."

Once they had finished their meal, Simon took the plates out into the kitchen while Raphael sat down on the sofa with Fabian and let the baby latch on to his chest. Simon came back and slid down to put his arm around Raphael.

"Are you sure you're okay? Cause you're not yourself and post-partum depression can set in up to year after the baby's born and I know-"

"**Idiota**!" Raphael interrupted. Fabian fussed and he shushed the baby quietly. "I'm not depressed. I haven't been for years and if I ever feel like that again, I will tell you. **Lo promento**."

"Okay, okay. That- that's good. Thank you." Simon responded shakily. "So, what's actually going on?"

"It's... It's my heat. I don't know, I just feel off."

"Oh." Simon's face softened in understanding.

Raphael sucked in a deep breath. "I'm going to stay with Magnus tomorrow."

"Oh."

The hurt that crossed Simon's face was like a knife to Raphael's heart. "It's only because the first heat after birth is rougher than normal. And I don't want to put that kind of pressure on you; looking after both me and Fabian. Really Simon, it's not because I don't trust you."

Simon ran a soothing hand through Raphael's hair. "Sh, sh, sh. Hey, it's okay. You gotta do what's best for you. If that's going to Magnus's, then that's what you gotta do."

Raphael breathed a long sigh of relief and leaned his head on Simon's shoulder wearily. Simon hummed and held a hand to Raphael's forehead. "You do feel kinda warm, actually."

Raphael let out a noncommittal grunt and Simon frowned.

"It's just you don't normally have a temperature until later."

"M' fine." Raphael mumbled. "Just tired."

Pressing a kiss to Raphael's temple, Simon nodded. "Okay. Do you wanna go straight up to bed?"

Raphael nodded. As if on cue, Fabian let go of him, yawned and closed his eyes to sleep.

"Finally." Raphael grumbled.

Simon helped him to stand and Raphael couldn't be bothered to protest as he was led up the stairs. He went straight to Fabian's room, changed him and dressed him in his pyjamas before reluctantly setting him down in his crib. He stared down at the sleeping baby for several long moments. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and looked up to see Simon next to him.

"He's okay, Rapha."

"I won't see him for a week." Raphael whispered.

Simon managed to turn him around and lead him into their bedroom. "He won't be alone. I'm going to look after him."

"I'm sorry. I know you are. I just..."

Simon clasped Raphael's hands. "It's hard. I get it. But you'll have your heat at Magnus's and then you'll come home, and we'll be waiting."

Raphael nodded quietly.

"Now come to bed. You need a good night's sleep. It's a good thing Fabian sleeps through the night now."

* * *

Raphael awoke to an aching stomach and a stuffy heat. He sat up in bed; the sheets peeling from his sticky skin. He could feel the flush. Reaching for the water on his bedside table, he gulped it down. It helped a little but wasn't as cold as he'd like. Shifting uncomfortably, he looked at the clock. 5:54. He groaned. He had hoped to sleep in late just to avoid a few hours of heat. Because there was no way he could go back to sleep like this.

There was movement next to him as Simon reached for his glasses, blinking sleep from his eyes. "Raphael?"

Raphael's only response was a disgruntled moan. Simon rolled over and pressed a hand to Raphael's forehead.

"You're in heat."

The groan Raphael gave him spoke very clearly what the Omega thought of that assessment. But Raphael turned to face Simon and buried his face in Simon's shirt. His senses were in overdrive and the smells coming in through the open window were overwhelming. Simon's soft scent was comforting and calming.

"When are you going to Magnus's?" Simon asked.

"Nine." Raphael replied miserably. "He's picking me up."

Simon nodded. "That's good. I've booked the week off, so I'll be here with Fabian."

"**Gracias**." Raphael mumbled. He wished his heats were short, like Magnus's were: but Magnus had an Alpha to fulfil his body's need. Because Raphael didn't want that, his heats went unfulfilled and lasted the full five days.

"Do you need anything?" Simon asked.

Raphael shook his head, clinging to Simon tightly. "Just stay."

Simon pressed a kiss to Raphael's head. "I can do that."

A vicious cramp tore through Raphael's stomach and he curled up, whimpering. Simon wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Raphael panted raggedly against him. A loud wail erupted from the nursery. Raphael groaned.

"I'll get him." Simon said as he detached himself from Raphael.

"There's milk in the fridge." Raphael wheezed after him. "There should be plenty there. And feed Suzy."

"Yep! Got it!" Simon called as he hopped down the stairs.

Fabian was still crying. After a few minutes, Raphael tried to get to his feet to go to him, but his head swam dizzyingly, and his legs were shaking. Falling back onto the bed, he let out another desperate groan. Simon bounded up the stairs, freshly warmed bottle in hand. He poked his head in the main bedroom to see the half collapsed Raphael on the bed. "Don't worry- I got him."

Then Simon disappeared and Raphael heard him softly shushing Fabian. Footsteps echoed towards the bedroom as Simon walked through the door, a screaming Fabian in his arms. He sat down on the bed. Once Fabian had the bottle in his mouth, he was instantly quiet; guzzling happily. Raphael gazed up at him, eyes wide and fond.

"He's adorable." Simon commented.

Raphael responded with an agreeing grunt. He didn't take his eyes off of the baby. Eventually, Fabian finished his breakfast. Simon burped him and then held him out to Raphael.

"You wanna hold him?"

Raphael shook his head as Fabian started fussing again. "No. My scent's different and it'll stress him out."

Simon reluctantly took Fabian back. The baby settled in moments. Raphael snuggled back against the pillows, staring absently around the room.

"You still have a few hours till you have to go. You sure you don't want to try and sleep some more?"

Raphael shook his head. "No. I can't sleep like this. Just talk to me **por favor**."

"That I can do." Simon grinned.

Raphael's consciousness drifted to the sweet sound of Simon's voice. The Beta talked about anything and everything under the sun; even sang him snippets of the song he was working on. It soothed him. The comfort Simon provided helped ease Raphael through the discomfort.

The doorbell rang loudly, startling Fabian and rousing Raphael. Gently bouncing Fabian in his arms, Simon hurried down the stairs. Raphael dragged himself into a sitting position. There came muffled voices from downstairs and then footsteps coming up. Simon appeared without Fabian and picked up the bag Raphael had packed the night before.

"You ready to go?" Simon asked.

"No." Raphael mumbled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. The world tilted and he squinted against it. Simon slung Raphael's arm over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around Raphael's waist. Then he pulled Raphael to stand. Raphael staggered, leaning on Simon for support. Simon guided him through the house, as Raphael closed his eyes to stop the blurriness.

When they reached the stairs, Raphael reluctantly opened his eyes to make his way down; still clinging to Simon. Magnus stood at the base of the stairs, making faces at Fabian in his arms. He looked up as Simon and Raphael started making their way down, nose wrinkling.

Frowning, he stared at Raphael, scrutinising him up and down. "I see." he said, sniffing the air slightly. "Your scent's a lot stronger than normal."

"Is it?" Simon asked in Raphael's place as they came to the bottom of the stairs, Raphael swaying worryingly. Magnus quickly passed Fabian into Simon's arms before taking the brunt Raphael's weight. He felt Raphael's forehead and hummed.

"We'd better get you to my apartment as soon as possible."

Raphael nodded, turning towards Simon and pressing a shaky, chaste kiss to his lips and one to Fabian's head. "**Te amo**." he whispered, his eyes glistening..

"I love you to." Simon replied softly, "And we'll be right here when you get back."

Raphael smiled wanly and slumped against Magnus. Simon handed Raphael's bag to Magnus with a sad smile.

"I'll take care of him." Magnus promised as he led Raphael towards the door. With great difficulty, the two made it to Magnus's car and Raphael collapsed in the passenger seat with a whimper.

"Let's go," Magnus murmured, his brow furrowed with concern, "And get you into bed as soon as possible."

All he received in reply was a vague disinterested huff. As the drove along, Magnus was tempted to roll down the window: the air was stuffy with August heat and Raphael was leaking Omega- Heat scents like a perfume bottle. Even a fellow Omega like Magnus was it a little overwhelming. But Magnus resisted the urge to. Raphael was incredibly sensitive to his surroundings during heats, so letting in the hundreds of smells from the New York streets would be unbearable for him.

The journey took too long for Magnus's liking and by the time he pulled into his parking space in the apartment car park, he was desperate to get Raphael up to his apartment. Raphael hadn't said anything the entire journey and had barely moved. Magnus wasn't sure if he was even awake. He grabbed Raphael's bag from the back and sighed.

"Come on then."

He opened the passenger door. The sound stirred Raphael enough that Magnus managed to coax him out. As soon as Raphael was standing, he was falling into Magnus's arms. A pained moan slipped from Raphael's lips.

"Shush. You're okay." Magnus soothed. He settled Raphael against his side and hurried them to the elevator. The last thing he wanted to do was run into a strung out Alpha. Thankfully, the elevator was empty. Raphael leaned his flushed skin against the cool metal of the elevator as Magnus pressed the button for his floor.

The only sounds in the small space were the hum of the elevator and Raphael's audible breaths. He was trembling and Magnus wasn't sure how long Raphael could remain standing for. For once Magnus was annoyed at living on the top floor. Eventually, the doors opened with a ding. Magnus lead Raphael along as quickly as he thought the other Omega could manage, unlocking his apartment and pulling Raphael inside. Magnus breathed a sigh of relief once the door was closed behind them. Raphael was sagging against him and he was practically carrying him to the spare room. Gratefully, Raphael crawled onto the bed and let himself relax. Magnus was both worried and glad Raphael was still in his pyjamas.

"Have you eaten today?" Magnus asked.

"No."

"I'll make you some soup." Magnus set the bag down and flitted out of the room to the kitchen. Chairman Meow and Church swarmed his legs. "No. You've already been fed. It's Raphael's turn."

He placed the bowl into the microwave and set the timer. While it was heating up, Magnus filled a glass of water and took it into the spare room. Raphael looked up as he entered. He looked so tired. "The soup will be done in a few minutes." Magnus said as he placed the water on the bedside table.

Raphael glanced up at it. "**Gracias**." He slowly sat up and reached for it. Magnus wanted to help him but let Raphael have his independence. Raphael's hand was shaky as he held the glass, but he gulped it down anyway. Once he'd had enough he slumped back against the pillows. "**Dios**, I'm tired."

Magnus made a sympathetic noise. "I can tell. A little food should help. I'll go get that soup."

The Microwave was beeping when Magnus got back to the kitchen. He took the bowl out, placed it on a tray, put a spoon in and carefully carried it into Raphael's room. Raphael sat up again but didn't look quite as interested as he had been in the water. Magnus set it down next to the glass and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Let it cool for a little."

"Alright." Raphael mumbled.

Magnus pressed a hand to Raphael's heated forehead and frowned. "This is setting in very quickly. You're not normally this hot."

Raphael just sighed. "**Estoy bien**."

Magnus huffed. "Of course, you are. I think the soup's ready." He placed the tray on Raphael's lap.

Raphael scowled and swirled the spoon around in the bowl. With a trembling hand, he picked up the spoon. He grimaced as he swallowed the soup down, throat constricting with nausea. Magnus was watching him, eyes dark with worry. To escape the fretting, Raphael sipped spoonful after spoonful. He managed to stomach half the bowl before letting the spoon drop into the bowl.

"Come now, you need more than that." Magnus clucked.

Raphael shook his head. "I've had enough."

_"Raphael_."

"I'm not hungry, Magnus." Raphael moaned.

Magnus softened and took the tray back. "Alright. Try and get some rest."

Raphael slid back down and curled up under the covers, still shaking subtly. But not subtle enough. Magnus could see it all.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"**Si**, **por favor**."

Magnus smiled softly and crawled further onto the bed. Raphael placed his head in Magnus's lap and let Magnus run his hand through his hair. He let out a contented whine and Magnus smiled. The tender ministrations gave Raphael something to focus his disjointed thoughts on. He slipped into dazed, semi- aware state that was probably the closest thing he'd get to sleep for a while. Magnus, to his credit, didn't complain. He barely even moved so he didn't disturb Raphael. Raphael was endlessly grateful.

It had been several long hours when Magnus spoke. "Do you want anything to eat?

Raphael stirred from his trance and felt a powerful wave of nausea washed over him. "No. **Dios**, no."

Magnus tutted but conceded. Unfortunately, now Raphael was acutely aware of the churning in his stomach and he doubted he could ignore it. He focused himself on breathing slowly and deliberately through it. Which, of course, Magnus picked up on.

"Raphael, are you alright?"

"No." He ground out, afraid to open his mouth to elaborate.

Thankfully Magnus seemed to know exactly what was wrong as he slid out of the bed and disappeared from the room. He came back only a moment later with the metal bin from the bathroom in hand. Raphael took one look at it and felt bile shooting up his throat. Magnus places the bin in front of him just in time. Raphael heaved. A warm hand rubbed circles on his back as he gagged.

Once he'd brought up everything he'd eaten that day, admittedly not a lot, Raphael slumped into the mattress breathing raggedly.

"Oh dear." Magnus sighed heavily.

"**No me siento bien**." Raphael complained weakly. He spat into the bin to get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth.

"I know, I know." Magnus murmured, rubbing circles on Raphael's back.

"I want to sleep." Raphael whimpered.

Magnus sighed. "I could give you some sleep medication."

"**Por favor**." Raphael begged, still panting.

"Alright." Magnus said as he tugged the bin out of Raphael's grip. It wasn't very hard. Raphael closed his eyes as Magnus left the room. He hoped against hope that he would just fall asleep. But he was still wide awake when Magnus whispered his name a few minutes later. He opened his eyes and let Magnus help him swallow a pill down with water. Magnus pulled him close and just held him while they waited for Raphael to sleep. Magnus talked. He told Raphael all kinds of stories to try and lull him to sleep.

Eventually, Raphael's warm form went limp as he finally fell into oblivion. Magnus managed to work his way out of Raphael's grasp without waking him. Sighing, Magnus leaned down and kissed Raphael's forehead. A sleepy huff emerged from Raphael's lips, but he didn't wake.

It was late evening when Magnus heard the sounds of Raphael waking in the other room. He poked his head in the doorway to Raphael rolling uncomfortably in bed, moaning quietly.

"Knock, knock."

Raphael turned to face him, skin flushed and glistening with sweat. "Magnus."

Magnus strode over and perched on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"**Malo**. **Me duele la cabeza**."

"I think you must have come down with something. This isn't normal."

"I'm fine." Raphael protested, clutching the covers tightly.

"Raphael, you can barely _stand_. That is _not_ fine."

"I'm fine." Raphael ground out, before wincing and pressing a hand to his head.

Magnus sighed, "Very convincing," but he let the matter drop. "I don't suppose I can get you to eat anything."

"No." Raphael replied resolutely.

Rolling his eyes, Magnus allowed a small smile to pull his lips up. "Alright. But you need to drink something."

"That's fine." Raphael mumbled. He made no move to sit up, so Magnus gently pulled him upright against the pillows. Magnus raised the glass of water to Raphael's lips and let him drink. Raphael drank eagerly, relishing the cool water on his throat. Once the glass was finished, Raphael slumped back again, his leaden eyes falling closed.

"I'd like to sleep now."

Magnus glanced up at the clock. It was twenty to ten. "Of course. I think I'll turn in as well. But call me if you need me."

Raphael mumbled something but he was already falling fast. Magnus eased him back into a lying position and tucked him in.

"Sweet dreams, **carino**."

* * *

Staring into the darkness, Magnus found himself awake far too early. Only, he wasn't sure why. He hadn't set an alarm, it was still dark outside, and he didn't think he'd had a nightmare. Then it hit like a bullet train; the loud, pained groans coming from Raphael's room.

Regardless of the ungodly hour of 5:37, Magnus bolted out of bed and raced into Raphael's room. He flicked on the bedside light. The mess he saw sent his heart racing. Raphael was tossing and turning, moaning miserably. Magnus could see the sheen of sweat on his skin, which was flushed worse than ever. He couldn't even tell if Raphael was awake or not.

"Oh, Raphael."

Raphael wrenched his eyes open. They were glassy and confused. "_Magnus_." He groaned.

Magnus rushed out of the room, ignoring Raphael's desperate cries. Panic had set in and even Magnus was finding it difficult to think straight. He filled a bowl of cold water, grabbed a flannel and carefully hurried back to Raphael. He sat on the edge of the bed and pressed the cold cloth to Raphael's forehead. Raphael's eyes flicked open and he smiled in awe.

"_Magnus_."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm going to take care of you."

Raphael gave another fitful toss of his head, groaning. He pressed closer to Magnus, whimpering for the touch. "Shush, it's alright. You're alright. You're alright."

Magnus's low tones soothed Raphael and he relaxed, clutching at Magnus tightly. Magnus held him, rocking him slowly; trying to do anything to soothe Raphael. Over the next few hours, Magnus battled Raphael's rising temperature with cold flannels and medicine. He plied Raphael with water: it was the only thing the fevered Omega could stomach. He refused anything else. The only thing Magnus could do was just hold him and murmur soothing encouragements.

By 9:30, the stomach cramps had started again, and the painkillers hadn't worked. Normally, Magnus would try a heating pad, but he didn't want to risk Raphael overheating more. Raphael himself was curled a tight ball, moaning and whimpering quietly. Magnus's shirt was twisted in Raphael's fingers as he clutched at the tangible link to reality.

"Raph, this isn't normal. I think we need to take you to the doctors."

In a rare moment of lucidity, Raphael snapped, "_No_!"

"Raphael-"

"No! **Por favor**, Magnus! No!"

Magnus sighed, wetting the cloth and pressing it to Raphael's forehead again. "Alright. But if this gets any worse, you're going to the doctor."

But Raphael was already gone: lost to the waking fever dreams that consumed him. All Magnus could do was watch and wait.

It was when Raphael started crying that Magnus knew he had to act. It started with a tear- just one- rolling down his cheek. Then another. Then another. Soon enough, Raphael was sobbing uncontrollably.

"**Hazlo para**." He begged, desperate eyes wide and pleading as the stared up at Magnus.

"That's it; I'm calling an ambulance."

Magnus pulled out his phone and dialled 999 while doing his best to keep Raphael calm.

"_What service do you need_?"

"Ambulance, please."

"_What is your emergency_?"

"It's my friend; he's in heat, but something's wrong. His fever is too high and he's in agony from the stomach cramps."

_"What is your address_?"

Numbly, Magnus rattled of his apartment building, running his hand through Raphael's hair.

"_Alright. An ambulance will be with you shortly_."

Then Magnus was alone again with Raphael. The feverish Omega gave an agonised groan and more tears coursed down his face.

"**No quiero dejar a me hijo**."

"Raphael! You are not going to leave your son! You are not going to die!"

Sucking in a shuddering breath, Magnus forced himself to calm down. He was no good to Raphael if he was angry and panicking. All he could do was hold Raphael through his wails and cries, moans and whimpers. Helpless platitudes fell from Magnus's lips as he whispered whatever comforts he could think of the ease Raphael's pain.

He wasn't sure how long it had been when there came a knock at the front door. Magnus managed to untangle himself from Raphael's grip. Raphael whimpered as Magnus pried his fingers lose from his shirt. "Sh, don't worry. You're going to okay."

Magnus raced to the door and yanked it open. 2 kind looking paramedics stood there and Magnus ushered them in. They took stock of Magnus's tired appearence as he led them to Raphael's room. Raphael looked up at them; his eyes wide with fear.

"**Alejarse de mi! Alejarse**!" he cried.

Magnus rushed to his side, stroking his hair and shushing him gently. He wished he could speak proper Spanish; from knowing Raphael for so many years, Magnus could understand a lot of Spanish but couldn't actually speak much.

"**Esta bien, Raphael, esta bien**." He managed.

The familiar voice in his native language seemed to calm Raphael enough that he let the paramedics check him over. With Magnus murmuring to him in an awkward mix of English and Spanish. Within a few minutes, the paramedics were loading him onto the stretcher.

"Is there anyone we should call for him?" one of the paramedics asked Magnus as they made their way to the door.

"I'm one of his emergency contacts. Raphael doesn't have any family, there's just- there's just his boyfriend. But, but, let me call him. Please."

The paramedic smiled kindly. "Of course. Do you want to come in the ambulance? Especially as you're able to keep Raphael calm."

"Of course."

* * *

Simon picked up his ringing phone, answering quickly when he saw who the caller was. "Magnus, hey, how's it going? Is Raphael there? Can I talk to him?"

"_Raphael's... not here_."

"Er... what?"

"_Simon, we're at the hospital_."

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Is- is Raphael okay?"

"_His heat... it got bad. He- he was crying. And his fever was so bad... they're working on him now but- I don't know_."

"Hang on, I'm coming over now." Simon was moving before he'd even finished talking. Magnus gave him the address of the hospital before ending the call. In a flurried panic, Simon started packing Fabian's bag with clothes and milk and toys. He shoved Suzy's food into another bag, along with her favourite blanket. He called the dog over, picked up Fabian and loaded everything into the car. He had one stop to make before the hospital.

Bounding up the stairs, with Fabian in his arms and Suzy at his heels. He knocked harder on the door than he should've, but it was worth it when 2 familiar redheads answered.

"Simon?" Clary exclaimed.

"Is everything alright?" Jocelyn asked.

Simon realised what a mess he must look: face red and splotchy, two steps away from crying, panting from rushing around so much. "Can- can you watch Fabian and Suzy for a while."

"Simon?" Jocelyn prompted softly.

"Ra- Raphael's in hospital and- and..."

"Oh, Simon." Jocelyn sighed, hugging him as best she could around the baby.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't call, I know you guys are having a family dinner, I just..."

"Simon, it doesn't matter. Of course we'll look after Fabian and Suzy." Clary smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, I, uh, I have their stuff in the car."

Jocelyn carefully took Fabian from his arms as Clary stepped forward. "C'mon, I'll help you with the stuff."

Simon rushed down the stairs, Clary struggling to keep up with his significantly longer legs. She managed to take both bags and pushed Simon towards the driver's door.

"Go on. We'll be fine here."

"Are you sure?"

"Go!"

"Thank you so much! Oh and there are instructions in the little side pocket. Raphael- Raphael will kill us all if they're not followed."

"Simon, we'll be fine. Now go!"

* * *

Simon burst through the hospital doors a little to forcefully. He was so glad he'd left Fabian with Jocelyn and Clary- because he would've dropped him. He was barely able to stammer out Raphael's name to the receptionist when Magnus appeared from a corridor.

"Sherwin!"

"Magnus! What's going on? Is Raphael okay?"

Magnus just grabbed his hand and dragged him down the corridor. He wouldn't look at Simon at all. "They're calling in a specialist to look at him. He'll be here in an hour."

"That's fast." Simon commented as he was pulled along. His heart was hammering in his chest as his mind whirred with every terrible scenario.

"We're lucky." Magnus replied darkly. He pulled them both to a halt outside on of the rooms. Simon peered in a gasped. Raphael- the love of his life- was writhing on a narrow bed, surrounded by nurses and doctors. Tears and sweat coursed down his face. Turning away, Simon slumped down the wall to the floor. Magnus sat next to him and put a hand on Simon's shoulder.

"He'll, he'll be okay, Simon."

Simon didn't comment on the use of his actual name. "Will he?"

"You and I both know Raphael is too stubborn to- to let anything happen to him."

The two sat in silence for several hour long minutes before Simon spoke up, "You know, Raphael never told me how you met."

Magnus gave a wistful sigh, staring ahead at the stark white walls. "No, I suppose he wouldn't. He wasn't in a good place when we met. He was 15, so it was a little over 10 years ago. He'd just moved from Mexico. He was lonely, and angry and disillusioned with the world. He just needed a friend and I happened upon him. I was there when he lost his family- the one thing he truly cared about. I helped him through his grief and depression and he was there for me through mine. We just... grew close through that. We were both Omegas as well, so we had an understanding of each other there as well."

Simon sat in stunned silence. The raw emotion in Magnus's voice, the look into a hidden part of Raphael's past... it just felt like a punch in the heart. He wasn't prepared when Magnus spoke again. "He's terrified of letting Fabian down. Or you."

"What?"

"Raphael's father left his family and his mother died when he was young. His greatest fear is to do something to drive you away, or for you to drive him away. Or, to leave Fabian alone too soon, like he was."

"Why- why would he think that?"

"Simon, he doesn't think that. He's just a lot of bad experiences and fear is very rarely rational."

Eyes stinging, Simon finally let his tears fall, sliding beneath his glasses. "I just want to tell Raphael that none of that will ever happen."

"You will."

It was three hours of people coming in and out of the room, giving Simon and Magnus sympathetic looks, that someone stopped in front of them. Magnus shot to his feet, pulling Simon up with him. Magnus's nose twitched as he caught the scent of Omega.

"Magnus Bane and Simon Lewis?"

"Yes, that's us." Magnus replied.

"My name is Dr Whitelaw. I'm the heat specialist assigned to Raphael's case." The kind, stately man explained. "Why don't you come to my office and we can talk about Raphael's condition."

Simon and Magnus followed the doctor into a neat and organised office, sitting at the desk in the centre. Dr Whitelaw sat opposite them.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, this is Raphael's first heat since he gave birth recently."

Simon nodded. "He gave birth 6 months ago. His last heat was in May. It was induced for an insemination."

"Alright. Now what I think has happened to Raphael is a hormone imbalance. It's quite rare, but I've seen similar cases before."

"Could- could the insemination have caused it?" Simon asked cautiously.

"I don't think so, no. It's just a coincidence. There's reason for, it's just a stroke of bad luck."

"Is there anything we can do?" Magnus asked.

"We have Raphael on intravenous suppressants to counteract the heat and he's going to be kept in isolation so he can't be overstimulated and have the symptoms return. However, we are placing Raphael in a medically assisted coma until the end of his heat to keep his body relaxed and focused."

Both Magnus and Simon were shocked by the news; but while Simon let his jaw drop, Magnus reigned in a neutral expression.

"Can we see him?" Magnus asked.

The doctor nodded. "Familiar sounds and scents would be very good for Raphael."

"Thank you." Magnus choked out. Simon couldn't say anything.

* * *

Simon sighed heavily, listening intently to the familiar beeping of the heart monitor. He found the steady reminder of Raphael's heart beat a comfort- though he knew Magnus couldn't stand it. The two coordinated shifts so that Raphael was never alone. Simon still had the week off of work, but as Magnus had so bluntly reminded him, he still had a son to take care of. If he didn't, then Simon would've spent every moment of every day with Raphael. So would Magnus if Alec hadn't been calling him home to rest.

It had been four days and Simon had run out of things to say. The silence was deafening. Raphael had been given the all clear the day before; it was just a waiting game now. Maybe Simon was just impatient. But he just wanted Raphael back. He wanted his family back together. Fabian had been bouncing from one family and friend to the next. Jocelyn and Luke and Clary, Elaine, Magnus and Alec, even Isabelle had all taken turns looking after Fabian.

The few times Simon had brought Fabian to the hospital to see Raphael, the baby had cried so much that Simon had just given him to his next caregiver and sent them on their way. He didn't want those cries to be what Raphael heard, not after Magnus's revelations.

Simon was so deep in his own thoughts that he wasn't sure if he heard the quiet groan. He looked up, staring intently at Raphael's face, squeezing the limp hand gently. Sure enough, Raphael's eyes fluttered open and he gave a discontented groan.

"Hey, amigo." Simon whispered, laughing with pure, unadulterated joy.

"Idiota." Raphael croaked, voice hoarse from disuse. He blinked around at the room in confusion. "What happened?"

Before Simon could even reply, Raphael's snapped open and aware. "Fabian! Where's Fabian?"

"Hey, Hey, shush," Simon soothed, "Fabian is fine- absolutely fine. He's with Magnus and Alec."

Raphael relaxed tiredly back against the bed. Simon gently moved his hand away from the cannula. "Hey, don't play with that."

Raphael huffed indignantly but let his hand drop.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Simon asked.

Raphael's brow furrowed as he thought for a moment. "Magnus..." he replied slowly, "I remember Magnus talking to me. He was... telling me everything was going to be okay... and that I wasn't going to die."

"Well he was right." Simon laughed, tears budding in his eyes yet again. "It was your heat. Umm, the doctors said it was a hormone imbalance and it made you really sick. You've been asleep for four days."

Raphael let out a long, shaky breath. "Oh..."

"It's okay," Simon smiled, "You're awake now. You're gonna be fine."

Raphael still looked slightly overwhelmed by the revelation of how long he'd been unconscious and only nodded.

"Hey, so... Magnus told me some stuff. And I just want you to know that I'm never gonna leave you and Fabian, or take Fabian away from you. We're a family, okay, and we're gonna stay that way."

Glistening eyed, Raphael cast Simon a watery smile. "Te amo, Simon, te amo."

"Te amo." Simon whispered back.

* * *

Raphael gazed out of the car window, smiling brightly. Simon was struck by how beautiful the expression was as he started the engine. "Ready to go?"

"Dios, yes." Raphael grinned. "I have had enough of hospitals to last me a life time."

Simon laughed as he pulled out on the road, leaving the hospital behind for the last time. After a gruelling 3 days following Raphael's awakening of doctors and physical therapists, both Simon and Raphael were more than glad to put it behind them. Raphael's extended stay was due to Dr Whitelaw making sure he wouldn't relapse and a physical therapist helping him work off the coma effects. Simon was actually worried Raphael would murder said therapist. He did jokingly suggest getting Jace's help with the exercises and was quickly rebuffed with Raphael's argument that Jace was, "a personal trainer, not a physical therapist." Simon had laughed.

Fabian hadn't been brought to the hospital. Raphael hadn't wanted to mix his son in with the bad memories he had of hospitals previously. Besides, Raphael wanted to be as healthy as possible, wanted to make sure all traces of heat were gone from his scent. Besides, Raphael needed to prepare himself. One of the consequences of the heat was that it dried his milk up completely. He hadn't expressed any since he'd fed Fabian at the very begining of the whole ordeal. It seemed as though Raphael's weaning plan would have to be enacted sooner than he wanted. He could only hope that Fabian would take to it easily as the only milk was what little there was left in the fridge.

"I can't believe I can't go back to work."

"You heard what the doctor said. You're going to have problems with chronic exhaustion for awhile. You can't jump straight back in and wear yourself out."

Dr Whitelaw had instructed Raphael to stay off work for 6 weeks to rest and recover. Of course Raphael was not happy with the verdict, but Simon was firm that he would take the time to get his strength back. Raphael rolled his eyes, leaning against the window. "Dios, I haven't been this tired since I had Fabian."

"And that is why you're taking time off work." Simon pointed out.

Raphael cast him a pout but said nothing; just quietly gazed out of the window. He smiled as they pulled up outside their house. Simon opened the door for him, took his arm and escorted him up the path.

"Now, I made Magnus promise not to through a proper party, but..."

The front door swung open. Magnus was standing there, Fabian in his arms. Raphael let go of Simon and sped up the path. Magnus pressed Fabian into Raphael's arms.

Raphael laughed on overjoyed tears. "**Hola, bebe. Te amo. Te amo mucho** **pequeno**."

Magnus and Simon each placed an arm around Raphael's shoulders and lead him into the living room, Suzy at their sides, into the small gathering of friends: there to celebrate Raphael's recovery, just glad that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Translations:  
. I love you, my sweet Fabian  
. Tired  
. I promise  
. Please  
. I'm fine  
. I don't feel well  
. Bad. My head hurts  
. Make it stop  
. Get away from me  
. It's okay, it's okay  
. Hello, baby. I love you. I love you so much, little one


End file.
